Enfin seuls
by Violine
Summary: Il est bien difficile de se trouver un moment à deux, d'être enfin seuls… Remus et Sirius le savent. Ils le savent même peut-être un peu trop. EN PAUSE
1. La peur de perdre ses amis

_**Enfin seuls…**_

_

* * *

_

_Bon, bon, je sais, mon autre fic n'avance pas, mais je plaide innocente ! L'inspiration ne vient pas, et je viens de finir le brevet (avec les révisions qui allaient avec). Maintenant, avec les vacances, je pense avoir plus de temps pour écrire alors dès que Madame Linspi revient, j'écris =D_

_Après à la rentrée, c'est car à 6h30 du mat' avec retour vers 19h00 alors je ne garantie malheureusement rien ='(_

_Bref, en tout cas, vous ne me croirez jamais, mais ceci m'est venu en entendant une unique phrase de « Nos amis les p'tites bêtes » [Ma mère est assistante maternelle… Non non, regarder ce dessin animé n'est pas un de mes petits plaisirs xD] « Enfin seul ! »… Si si je vous jure c'est venu de la xd_

_Explications : Je me suis tout de suite dit, que dans un autre contexte, cette phrase pouvait signifier… Pas mal de choses en perspective XD…_

_Bon alors…_ **Tout appartient à JKR, sauf cette histoire bien sûr !**

**Résumé : Il est bien difficile de se trouver un moment à deux, d'être enfin seuls… Remus et Sirius le savent. Ils le savent même peut-être un peu trop.**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

**Enfin seuls**

**Chapitre 1 : La peur de perdre ses amis**

* * *

Sirius claqua la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette.

Puis ne perdant pas de temps, il s'attaqua aux lèvres de son compagnon.

« Enfin seuls ! », pensa-t-il, soupirant contre les lèvres qu'il dévorait.

Ce que James et Peter pouvaient être agaçants !

Et Remus…

Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour admirer le visage de son ami qui lui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer leur baiser.

Sirius n'avait jamais remarquer combien ils, les maraudeurs, restaient toujours ensemble…

Jamais, même avec les conquêtes qu'il avait parfois ramenait avec lui. Dans ces cas-là, ses amis faisaient en sorte de lui laisser « quelques temps libres ». Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à James et Peter : « Euh, les gars, ça ne vous gênerez pas de nous laisser un peu seuls Moony et moi pour que… hum… vous voyez ?… »

Sirius savait que malheureusement pour eux (James et Peter), ils verraient même un peu trop bien. Et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que les pensées de ses amis soient envahies par… ces images.

Remus et lui n'avaient donc rien dit de leur relation à James et Peter.

Et Sirius continuait toujours et encore de se dire que c'était pour ne pas traumatiser (quelle idée !) Peter et James qu'ils ne leur disaient rien.

Quelle belle raison. Quel beau mensonge.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Court n'est-ce pas ? (je ne pensais pas qu'il l'était autant mais c'est vrai que je l'ai écris vite U_u']_

_En fait ce seront des suites de petites tranches de vie…_

_A l'origine je comptais faire quelque chose avec les difficultés de Remus et Sirius à se retrouver seuls tout au long de leur vie pour faire ces petites choses que l'on fait d'habitude entre amoureux… Mais je crois que finalement, dans les trois chapitres que j'ai (déjà) écrit, l'humour n'est pas très présent et si la phrase de départ reste la même, je me suis très éloignée de mon idée d'origine !_

_Disons que j'en suis arrivée à Azkaban, alors difficile de faire quelque chose de joyeux U_u_

_Bref, ce seront normalement à chaque fois des chapitres assez courts, mais plus ou moins nombreux…_

_**Alors, celui-là vous a plu ?** _

_Dites-le moi à l'aide d'uuuuuuune…_

_Oui c'est ça : une **review** 8D_

_Si j'en ai… un certain nombre, le **deuxième chapitre** pourrait arriver plus rapidement (a)_

_Bisous,_

_**Violine**_


	2. La peur de l'homophobie

_**Enfin seuls…**_

* * *

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !_

_Un peu plus long que le premier, mais toujours pas premier des records de longueur. Ce n'est pas grave, plus c'est grand, plus c'est con, plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon xD Sauf qu'ici, ce n'est pas mignon. On fera avec (a)_

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Enfin seuls…**

**Chapitre 2 : La peur de l'homophobie**

* * *

- Vous allez habiter ensemble ?

Surprise des amis.

- Oui James.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?, demande malicieusement le brun à lunettes. (non ce n'est pas un ours.)

Remus devient blanc. Et Sirius s'exclame :

- Mais non ! On sera en colocation, tu sais, on a pas beaucoup d'argent tous les deux, alors on va se partager le loyer…

La peur de perdre ses amis.

James sourit, puis inquiet en remarquant la pâleur de Remus, il le rassure :

- Eh Moony, je plaisantais tu sais ! Je ne savais pas que ça allait te mettre dans cet état là…

Remus semble enfin remarquer dans quel état il s'est mis et la rougeur qui s'empare de ses joues lui redonne au moins un peu de couleur.

- C'est rien… Hum, comment va Lily alors ?

James s'enflamme.

- Elle va bien ! Les nausées ont disparu et les médicomages disent que le bébé grandit parfaitement bien.

La vie s'active.

Trop vite, elle arrive bientôt à son terme, pour certains.

Change de sujet tant que tu le peux encore Remus…

Toi, tu sais que cette mascarade ne pourra plus durer longtemps.

________E_N_F_I_N_S_E_U_L_S_._._.________

- Voilà, c'est ici…

Pas très grand, assez de place pour deux, mais bien éclairé, et propre.

Le concierge, un homme à l'air bourru, mais néanmoins sympathique quand on le connaît bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Remus et Sirius, les fixa tandis qu'eux admiraient émerveillés leur « chez-eux ». De sa grosse voix grave, il leur demanda :

- Vous êtes gays vous deux ?

Les corps se raidissent, mais la réponse ne vient pas trop vite, ni trop lentement, il faut qu'elle soit calme, crédible. Aujourd'hui, c'est Remus qui trouve sa voix le premier :

- Non, non… Une colocation c'est tout !

Et Sirius qui ajoute une plaisanterie :

- On est bien obligés si vous voulez que l'on vous paye à la fin du mois !

Le concierge rigole. Son regard est plus serein.

- Oui, ce serait pas mal en effet. Allez, voilà votre clé ! Installez-vous bien.

Il part, ferme la porte derrière lui.

Remus et Sirius se sourient, une petite lueur de tristesse chacun dans le regard, mais qu'aucun des deux n'ose avouer.

L'homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils s'aiment. Ca ne regarde qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Une autre raison.

Une de plus.

Peu à peu, elles perdent de leur crédibilité.

- On a enfin notre propre appartement…

- Oui… On est enfin seuls., murmure Remus.

Ce tout premier appartement au premier étage, juste au-dessus de celui du concierge.

Ils seront plus silencieux.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Voilà, voilà !_

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à **reviewer**. Pour réfléchir à la nécessité de la review, lisez ceci et méditez :_

_**Une review ne prend qu'une minute,**_

_**Tandis que le plaisir de la lire est éternel.**_

_J'avoue je viens de l'écrire en moins de trente secondes (20 même), mais que voulez vous, on ferait tout pour lire ces petites ou longues remarques qui donnent toujours la banane =D_

_Rendez-vous bientôt pour le troisième chapitre, **« La peur de la relation à longue distance »** ! Je vous laissez deviner l'ironie de ce titre U_u_

_Bisous,_

_**Violine**_


	3. La peur de la relation à longue distance

_**Enfin seuls…**_

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Bon, bon, je sais : j'ai dis à certaines personnes que j'allais poster hier après-midi ! Mais j'ai des excuses !_

_ Premièrement : je suis tombée sur un magnifique UA avec de looongs chapitres… Si longs que j'y ai consacré mon après-midi pour arriver enfin à la moitié des 12 chapitres (de la fic non finie wahou =D) !_

_Et deuxièmement : et après il y a la vie de l'auteur qui l'a rattrapée ^^'_

_Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre, ça m'a permis d'avoir trois reviews qui donnent le sourire colgate (ou pas) en plus (a)_

_Bref, toutes mes excuses maintenant : le troisième chapitre =D_

**Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews !**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Enfin seuls…**

**Chapitre 3 : La peur de la relation à longue distance**

* * *

Seul.

Je suis seul.

Pour toujours.

Définitivement.

A jamais.

James et Lily… Morts.

Harry ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Hagrid l'avait dans ses bras et l'emmenait à Dumbledore. Je ne pourrais jamais le voir grandir, monter sur son premier balai, faire sa première blague, être le mini-prongs qu'il était destiné à être, rentrer à Poudlard, se marier, avoir des des mini-mini-prongs…

Et moi, pendant que Harry s'éloignait peu à peu dans le ciel sur ma moto, elle va me manquer elle aussi, je partais à la poursuite de ce sale traître.

Peter.

Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?! C'était notre ami.

Il nous a trahi.

Il a conduit à la mort de James et Lily !

Cet infect petit rat mérite la mort lui aussi.

Ce lâche.

Remus ! Tu prendras soin de Harry, d'accord ? A ma place. Tu lui diras ce que personne ne lui dira jamais autrement, que son parrain était un homme génial et ses parents… Ses parents, il en recevra les éloges. Mais un prisonnier à Azkaban ! Jamais.

Non, Remus, tu ne lui parleras pas de moi.

Car j'ai mis de la distance entre nous deux.

Parce que comme James, j'ai pensé que c'était toi qui pourrait être le traître parmi nous quatre.

Tu ne sais pas la vérité. Tu ne peux pas savoir que c'est Peter qui nous a trahi.

Tu pense que c'est moi. Tu dois me détester pour ça. Mais je garde l'infime espoir que tu m'aimes encore.

Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible ?

C'est moi qui mérite de mourir.

Comment ai-je pu, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, croire que tu étais à la solde de ce monstre qui a assassiné nos amis ?! Remus, je ne te reverrais jamais.

Et cela m'est inconcevable. Je t'aime tellement Remus, et une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie.

De tout façon, ici, tous les prisonniers s'accorderont pour dire que cet endroit n'est pas fait pour vivre.

Il est fait pour mourir.

Azkaban.

Cet endroit est un cauchemar Remus.

« Mais je le mérite. »

Les détraqueurs…

Rien que leur nom me donne des frissons.

Des monstres, Remus, des _monstres_. Pires que Voldemort.

L'horreur à l'état pur.

Aurions-nous du leur révéler notre relation Remus ? A nos amis, ceux avec qui on a tant partagé.

Les détraqueurs m'y laissent à croire.

Ils m'enlèvent, _se nourrissent_, de tous ces moments de pur bonheur que j'ai passé avec toi, et me laissent tous ces moments où je me suis senti mal du plus profond de mon être. De leur mentir, de leur cacher cette part si importante de ma vie.

Mais il est trop tard.

James et Lily sont morts.

Peter a disparu.

Il ne reste plus que toi et moi Remus.

Nous deux, seuls.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que nous ne le soyons pas.

Harry.

Il y a Harry !

Mais moi je suis à Azkaban.

Et il est impossible d'en sortir, de s'en évader… N'est-ce pas ?

Sirius avait toujours trouvé que le hurlement des chiens, qui ressemblait tellement à celui des loups, ressemblaient à des plaintes, de longues plaintes empreintes de tristesse.

Ce soir-là, Sirius fut un chien et cria, hurla, déversa toute sa tristesse, sa douleur, sa détresse d'être si loin de celui qu'il aimait, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le revoir de toute façon, car Remus ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Cette nuit-là, Sirius Black découvrit également que sous sa forme de chien, les détraqueurs le laissaient tranquille.

Un instant de répit.

Un délai en plus.

Profites en bien Sirius.

Car loin, à des kilomètres de toi, un loup hurle sa douleur d'être loin de son amour.

Il ne t'attend déjà plus.

_Prouve lui qu'il a tort Sirius. _

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Donc voilà pour « La peur de la relation à longue distance » !_

_Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre xD [Non non ce n'est pas de l'égocentrisme !]_

_En plus, je crois qu'il était un peu plus long que les autres ! Mais je crains que le quatrième soit plus court alors… x)_

_Bref, tout de même, **qu'en avez-vous pensé** ?_

_Le quatre, début de la semaine qui vient ^^ Le temps que je le tape… Et puis le cinquième est déjà écrit mouhaha ! Un peu différent des autres le cinq… Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Vous découvrirez le cinq courant mercredi-jeudi si tout va bien et que j'avance un peu dans l'écriture…_

_Bisous !_

**Violine**


	4. La peur de ne pas avoir tout dit

_**Enfin seuls…**_

* * *

_Et voilà le quatrième chapitre !_

_J'ai respecté mes délais pour une fois xD [Haha le chapitre était prêt et mis en forme depuis dimanche déjà x)]_

_Voilà donc un chapitre avec une sorte de point de vue de Remus sur tout cela…_

_J'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre pour ce chapitre parce que je voulais garder mon « La peur de [……] » xD_

_Je ne remercierais jamais assez (j'ai failli oublier de marquer le « assez », heureusement que je me relis !) tous les gentils reviewers !_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Enfin seuls…**

**Chapitre 4 : La peur de ne pas avoir tout dit**

* * *

Je me sens mal.

Si seul.

James et Lily. Assassinés par Voldemort.

Morts.

Peter. Mort aussi. Tué par Sirius.

Sirius. C'est impossible. Pas lui !

Sirius ne peut pas être le traître qui a conduit à l'assassinat de James et Lily et qui a tué Peter et une dizaine de moldus de ses propres mains !

Mais après tout, qu'en sais-je ? Voilà plusieurs mois que Sirius s'est mis à s'éloigner de moi.

Depuis que l'on a appris qu'il y avait un traître chez les maraudeurs.

James, Lily, Sirius, Peter.

Tous.

Ils se sont tous éloignés de moi.

Leur loup-garou d'ami.

Cette phrase a un goût amer.

Et pourtant vous restez mes amis.

Sirius, je devrais te haïr !

Et pourtant, je continue de t'aimer, malgré l'assassin que tu es devenu.

Et à chaque pleine lune, moi qui ne garde d'habitude que très peu de souvenirs de ces moments où le loup prend ma place, je me rappelle avec exactitude du hurlement de mon compagnon d'âme, du loup, ce montre oui, qui crie sa douleur, ma douleur, notre douleur, d'être loin de toi.

Aujourd'hui, trois mois après la mort de nos amis, j'ose enfin aller sur leurs tombes. Celles de Lily et James du moins. Peter, il n'en reste qu'un doigt. Donné à sa mère. Quel beau cadeau.

James et Lily, ensemble dans la mort.

Finalement, eux et Peter n'auront jamais rien su de notre relation.

C'est étrange. Je n'arrive pas à croire, à être convaincu que l'on a pu leur cacher ça !

J'ai comme l'impression que c'est impossible…

Pourtant, on a du le faire Sirius. Et ça me pèse tellement.

Alors aujourd'hui, je me décide enfin à dire à voix haute cette vérité que l'on a lâchement jamais avouée. Je l'avoue devant nos amis. Morts oui. Mais qui me dit qu'ils ne m'entendront pas ?

- James, Lily : Sirius et moi, nous nous aimons. Plus que de simples amis.

C'est bizarre, je me sens soudain plus léger.

Mais je resterais toujours à me demander quelle aurait été votre réaction.

Bonne, mauvaise ? Sirius et moi avons toujours penché pour le deuxième adjectif… Avions-nous tort ?

En tout cas, je l'ai _enfin _dit.

Et je suis _seul_.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_** Regarde ce chapitre après l'avoir tapé **_

_God… Il est tout petit T_T_

_Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est nul alors… _**Votre avis **_? =D_

_Z'avez vu, j'ai réussi à caser « enfin » et « seul » à la fin ahaha X_x Mais malheureusement pour Sirius et Remus, ici, le seul est au singulier…_

_Rendez-vous jeudi pour le cinquième chapitre qui sera un peu différent des précédents et qui ne sera, ni du point de vue de Remus, ni du point de vue de Sirius ! Même si… Mais je n'en dis pas plus !_

_Bisous,_

**Violine-qui-va-essayer-de-plancher-sur-le-sixième-chapitre-sur-lequel-elle-bloque**


	5. La peur de l'impuissance

_**Enfin seuls…**_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Alala j'ai failli en oublier de poster ce chapitre parce que j'ai découvert un anime qui apperemment a beaucouuup d'épisodes U_u J'en suis au cinquième et heureusement que la vidéo a mis du temps à charger, ça m'a permis de penser (XD) et de me rappeller que pour une fois j'avais la chance de ne pas avoir de retard x)_

_Bref, je me dépêche de poster ça et repars à la conquête de Kyou Kara Maoh avec Wolfram et Yuuri °___°_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Enfin seuls…**

**Chapitre 5 : La peur de l'impuissance**

* * *

« - James, Lily : Sirius et moi, nous nous aimons. Plus que de simples amis. »

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !

C'est même peut-être un peu trop tard.

Revenons en arrière…

Lily et James étaient morts. C'était un fait, connu, et reconnu.

Mais personne ne savait que, ailleurs, les deux anciens Gryffondors observaient tout ce qui se passait dans l'actualité sorcière, mais surtout dans la vie de leurs proches.

Ils avaient ainsi connu le goût âcre de la trahison d'un ami.

Celui qui donne envie de vomir, ce goût affreux qu'à l'emprisonnement injuste d'un autre.

Le goût amer de la solitude de celui qui se retrouve totalement seul.

Le goût qui comme les oignons, donne les larmes aux yeux, le goût de l'abandon de son propre enfant, sa chair et son sang.

James et Lily étaient justement en train de regarder avec tristesse Harry, leur fils, qui dormait, les joues commençant déjà à perdre la bonne forme ronde qu'elles avaient…

Dans un placard.

Trois mois avaient suffi pour que Pétunia et son mari donnent ce début d'aspect misérable à leur bébé. Pour qu'il ne soit plus un monstre, ils avaient convenu qu'il fallait l'élever ainsi.

Les deux parents avaient des envies de meurtre.

Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils étaient morts.

James qui avait, vivant, été beaucoup plus lié aux maraudeurs que Lily, ce qui était normal vu qu'il en faisait lui-même parti - douce époque -, ressentit soudain quelque chose de plus fort, provenant de Remus.

- Lily ! Moony est enfin allé voir nos tombes.

Tombes. Finalement on s'habitue rapidement à associer ce mot à un déterminant possessif qui nous concerne… Vous verrez quand vous serez morts !

James et Lily allèrent aussitôt observer leur ami.

- Il a encore maigri..., murmura douloureusement Lily.

Pas besoin de réponse.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de penser notre Moony ?, s'exclama James.

Les deux morts se concentrèrent pour entendre le flot de pensées de Remus.

- Raah ! On est arrivé en retard ! On a sûrement loupé une bonne partie de pensées croustillantes.

- Tais-toi James si tu ne veux pas encore en louper et écoute !

« Aujourd'hui, trois mois après la mort de nos amis, j'ose enfin aller sur leurs tombes. Celles de Lily et James du moins. Peter, il n'en reste qu'un doigt. Donné à sa mère. Quel beau cadeau. »

- Sage décision Rem', loin de nos tombes, on ne peut rien savoir de tes pensées !… Mais attends ! Lily, il croit que Sirius a tué Peter !

- Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, ce sale petit rat à tout fait pour. Maintenant ECOUTE !

- Mais…

- Chut !

« James et Lily, ensemble dans la mort. »

- Plus que tu ne le crois Remus !

- Jameeees…, menaça sa femme.

- Lily jolie, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de commenter, alors ne fais pas attention c'est tout !

« Finalement, eux et Peter n'auront jamais rien su de notre relation. »

- QUOOOIII ?! Il croit vraiment qu'ils ont réussi à nous la cacher ?

« C'est étrange. »

- Ça tu peux le dire !

« Je n'arrive pas à croire, à être convaincu que l'on a pu leur cacher ça ! »

- Tout bonnement car vous n'avez pas réussi.

« J'ai comme l'impression que c'est impossible… »

- Ça l'est.

« Pourtant, on a du le faire Sirius. Et ça me pèse tellement. »

- Lily ! Tu te rends compte ? Ils sont tous les deux pareils ! Remus parle à Sirius dans ses pensée, et Padfoot n'est pas mieux !

- C'est sûrement pour combler leur absence mutuelle.

- … Oui vu comme ça.

« Alors aujourd'hui, je me décide enfin à dire à voix haute cette vérité que l'on a lâchement jamais avouée. »

- Nooon ? L'un des deux va _enfin_ le dire ?!

« Je l'avoue devant mes amis. Morts oui. »

- On fait avec ce que l'on a.

« Mais qui me dit qu'ils ne m'entendront pas ? »

- Tout à fait !

« - James, Lily : Sirius et moi, nous nous aimons. Plus que de simples amis. »

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !

C'est même peut-être un peu trop tard.

- Lily, tu te rends compte, il l'a enfin dit !

- Oui, c'est un grand pas. Je suis soulagée qu'il nous l'ait enfin avoué…, commença la jeune femme à la chevelure auburn

« C'est bizarre, je me sens soudain plus léger. »

- … Mais j'aurais aimé qu'avec Sirius, ils osent nous l'avouer avant. Quand on était vivants par exemple., finit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Roooh, tu as raison, mais quand même, il l'a dit c'est déjà ça !

« Mais je resterais toujours à me demander quelle aurait été votre réaction. »

- Je vous aurais traités de crétins et vous aurais serré dans mes bras., répondit (dans le vide) James en souriant tendrement.

- Et moi je vous aurait simplement souri, comme d'habitude. Peut-être aurais-je ajouter un « enfin », mais je pense que James l'aurait déjà fait !, rit Lily.

« Bonne, mauvaise ? Sirius et moi avons toujours penché pour le deuxième adjectif. Avions-nous tort ? »

- Bien sûr ! Mais enfin, Moony, comment avez-vous pu penser ça alors que nous t'avions accepté, toi qui croyais tant que nous te rejetterions en apprenant que tu étais un loup-garou ? Nous n'allions pas rejeter nos amis alors qu'ils étaient heureux !

« En tout cas, je l'ai _enfin_ dit. »

- Ça oui, mais avec le nombre de perches que je vous ai tendu, tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt avec Paddy…, remarqua James d'un ton un peu déçu.

« Et je suis _seul_. »

- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non ! Raaah, Lily, il pense ça alors que c'est totalement faux et nous ne pouvons **rien** faire !

Lily lui jeta un regard impuissant et tandis que James sentait Remus s'éloigner de leur tombe, il ferma les yeux et se concentra de tout son être sur Sirius.

Et ce soir-là, dans la lugubre prison d'Azkaban, Sirius entendit dans son esprit résonner cette unique phrase :

« _Prouve lui qu'il a tort Sirius. »_

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Waaah j'adore comment j'ai géré en ressortant la dernière phrase du chapitre trois °__° [Quoi ? Moi prétentieuse ? Nooon !]_

_Une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'oppose à finir mes fics avant de les poster [J'l'ai jamais fait à part pour les OS : logique.], les reviews sont une source d'inspiration ! (mais en même temps, avec les retards que je peux avoir parfois, je devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de commencer à poster des fois =_=')_

_Ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fait si vous ne m'aviez pas fait réfléchir à la réaction qu'aurait eu James et Lily [Peter, on s'en bat les… Heuuu, on s'en fiche !]…_

_Bref, une petite vision avec je l'espère un peu d'humour pour sortir un peu de toute cette tristesse (on va remédier à ça dans la suite j'espère !), mais ça n'a pas avancé grand-chose donc, à samedi pour le sixième chapitre où on aura eu une grosse ellipse temporelle du passage de Sirius à Azkaban =D_

_Bisous,_

**Violine-qui-va-voir-son-épisode-:p**


	6. La peur de l'oublier

_**Enfin seuls…**_

* * *

_Bon 1-2 jours de retard… Mais ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas ? _

_Et voilà le sixième chapitre qui m'a posé un sérieux problème… de mise en page ^^'_

_En effet, les points de vue s'alternent et les gros paragraphes aussi… Mais finalement, m'a mis des espaces alors que je voulais juste mettre le texte juste en dessous et quand je met tout ensemble, ça fait des gros paquets pas beaux donc j'ai mis en italique ce qui appartient à Sirius ^^_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Enfin seuls…**

**Chapitre 6 : La peur de l'oublier**

* * *

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

Douze ans.

Cela va faire douze ans que James, Lily et Peter sont morts. Douze ans que Sirius est emprisonné à Azkaban. Douze ans que Harry n'a plus de parents et que je n'ai pas pu le revoir. Douze ans qu'ils m'ont tous abandonné.

Mes amis me manquent.

Il me manque.

_Je ne sais pas… Ça fait longtemps._

_Les prisonniers qui encore toute ou du moins une partie de leur tête, parient leurs rations pour savoir quand je vais devenir fou. Mais je tiens bon._

_Je suis innocent. Je le sais et je tiens à cette pensée à laquelle les détraqueurs ne peuvent rien faire. Ils sont incapables de me l'enlever, car cette pensée n'est pas heureuse._

_Mon animagus m'a servi aussi, Patmol… Les sentiments des animaux sont moins complexes, les détraqueurs ont plus de mal à les saisir et ils croient sûrement que je perds la tête, mais non, sous cette forme, j'en profite pour me répéter inlassablement tous mes souvenirs heureux, du moins ceux que les détraqueurs ne m'ont pas arrachés, de peur de les oublier eux aussi. Je me ressasse sans cesse le visage malicieux de James, celui plus sage de Lily, la petite bouille innocente de Harry, et Remus, Remus est ses beaux yeux où brillent constamment une lueur d'intelligence mêlée à celle sauvage du loup-garou quand approche la pleine lune._

_Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de penser à Remus, je l'ai trahi, mais j'espère qu'il est heureux, on m'a dit un jour que si on aimait vraiment une personne, on souhaitait que même sans nous, celle-ci soit heureuse. Alors je prie de tout mon cœur pour que Remus aille bien et m'ait oublié. Même si ça fait mal._

Sirius ne devrait pas me manquer, je devrais l'oublier, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Mais je ne veux et ne peux l'oublier.

Malgré ce qu'il a fait, je sais au fond de moi que j'aimerais que nous soyons enfin seuls tous les deux, loin de tout et de tous. Mais ce ne sera jamais possible, alors, je pense au passé le moins souvent possible.

Mais aujourd'hui, tous les souvenirs me reviennent. Heureux ou malheureux. C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry demain. Il va avoir treize ans. James, Lily, vous devez m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pris soin de lui ! Sirius aussi d'ailleurs… Mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou pauvre et sans domicile pouvait donner de bon à un enfant devenu d'ailleurs celui que tout le monde appelle le Survivant ? Et puis, maintenant il est à Poudlard, en sécurité.

James, Sirius, vous seriez heureux de savoir qu'apparemment il aime tout autant les règlements que vous ! On m'a dit ça, et cette année je vais pouvoir le vérifier. Car Dumbledore est trop bon et donne sa confiance à des gens comme moi.

Cette année, je serais professeur. Un de mes plus grands rêves, vous le savez-vous mes chers amis.

Cette année, je reverrais Poudlard pour la première fois depuis seize ans. J'en suis heureux. Poudlard a été ma seule véritable maison, là où je me suis fait mes premiers et seuls amis, où j'ai connu les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Certains des plus horribles aussi. Et en même temps, j'ai peur que trop de souvenirs ne me reviennent, me les rappelle, me rappelle Sirius. Et je suis un loup-garou, il ne faut pas l'oublier, bien que Rogue va me préparer, certainement à contrecoeur, la potion tue-loup, si des élèves venaient à apprendre le monstre que je suis… Peu importe, cette année, je reviens à Poudlard.

Chez moi.

_Peter. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger._

_J'ai attendu pendant des années de trouver un indice, un seul misérable indice qui puisse m'indiquer où se trouve ce traître de rat. J'ai traqué la plus petite information. Oooh, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici, même si on est à Azkaban, on entend beaucoup de choses ici !_

_Peter se cache, il a peur._

_Je le comprends, ici, beaucoup de mangemorts veulent sa mort, il a conduit à la mort de leur Maître après tout, et la nuit je les entends murmurer tout ce qu'ils aimeraient lui faire subir. Moi je ne suis pas friand de la torture. Mais qu'il aille rôtir en enfer ne me dérangerait pas, loin de là !_

_En tout cas, je sais enfin où il se trouve et je peux remercier Monsieur le Ministre ainsi que la Gazette du Sorcier pour cela. Car à la une de la Gazette que Fudge a bien voulu me donner, ou jeter mais cela revient au même, je vois s'étaler une famille à la chevelure que je sais rousse._

_Les Weasley. Arthur et Molly. Je crois me souvenir que ce sont des gens formidables, courageux aussi car quand je suis arrivé à Azkaban, ils avaient déjà six enfants et apparemment ils ont enfin réussi à avoir une fille depuis !_

_Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, sur l'épaule de celui de leurs fils qui paraît le plus jeune, sûrement celui qui est né quelques mois avant Harry, je le vois._

_Ce rat._

_Vous me diriez : beaucoup de sorciers ont des rats de compagnie ! Mais celui-là est spécial : il lui manque un doigt à une de ses pattes avant. Peter ! Je_ _t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu ne pensais pas que j'aurais enfin découvert où tu te cachais parce que tu es allé te dorer la pilule en Égypte, hein ?_

_Je crois que certains prisonniers ont cru que j'étais enfin devenu fou en entendant le rire que j'ai eu à cette pensée._

_Il devait être un peu machiavélique._

_Que voulez-vous, j'ai réussi à rester un minimum en parfaite santé mentale, mais je vous y vois bien vous après douze années passées dans cet enfer ! Oui, douze ans, je viens de me rappeler qu'il y avait une date sur le journal…_

_Peter._

_Cette année tu seras à Poudlard._

_Cette année tu mourras._

_Cette année…_

**… _Tout se jouera à Poudlard._**

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_J'aime bien comment ce chapitre se fini x)_

_J'ai failli y rajouter le chapitre sept qui est tout rikiki (ridicule même), mais je vais peut-être le fusionner au huit suivant si je pense que finalement ils vont bien ensemble… Peut-être la prochaine fois aurez vous mon record de petit chapitre pour cette fic…_

_Peut-être pas…_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_

_Bisous,_

_Violine-qui-ne-met-pas-de-date-parce-que-c'est-trop-dur-de-les-respecter-xD_

_**PS** : Le remerciement habituel pour les reviewers ! A l'heure où je poste, les trente reviews sont dépassées, alors un grand merci, ça fait vraiment très plaisir et souvent ce sont les reviews qui me motivent alors n'hésitez pas, je le répète, ça ne prend vraiment pas beaucoup de temps d'en écrire une ;p_


	7. La peur du criminel

_**Enfin seuls…**_

* * *

_** Auteur qui se faufile vers le bouton « Add New Chapter » et clique avant de repartir le plus discrètement possible en laissant un bout de papier **_

_Et voilà, avec plus de temps que d'habitude et sans les tomates, le septième chapitre. Je rappelle que même à la fin les tomates et autres fruits et légumes pourris sont interdits._

_Review autorisées. (a)_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Enfin seuls…**

**Chapitre 7 : La peur du criminel**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le 30 juillet 1993, lorsque les détraqueurs vinrent donner sa ration de nourriture à Sirius Black, un chien noir d'allure assez massif de premier abord, mais sale et très maigre quand on y regardait bien, se faufila entre les barreaux et fuit la sombre prison d'Azkaban. Ce même chien traversa la mer du Nord glaciale, et lorsque la disparition du détenu Sirius Black fut découverte au petit matin par un sorcier vigile, il était trop tard, le chien posait sa patte sur le sol d'Angleterre et s'ébrouait.

Sirius Black avait réussi. Il était le premier sorcier à s'être évadé d'Azkaban.

L'alerte fut donnée, et le lendemain, sorciers et moldus furent informés que le dangereux criminel arpentait désormais les terres anglaises.

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter vit pour la première fois celui qu'il apprendrait plus tard être son parrain.

Et que le cœur de Remus Lupin manqua un battement en voyant pour la première fois depuis douze longues années le visage de celui à qui il n'avait jamais repris son cœur.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Merlin, Dieu, Nutella et compagnie ! Qu'est-ce que ce chapitre est court T_T_

_Mais bon, je n'ai pas fini le huit… Un peu la flemme en ce moment et puis vous avez la malchance (et moi la chance) d'apprendre que j'ai découvert Death Note (que je connaissais de nom depuis longtemps mais dont je viens juste de commencer à regarder… et lire.) et Kyou Kara Maoh (qui est un excellent anime avec en prime Wolf (Gaaaah *_*) et Yuuri qui me font bien marrer x) Dédicace à Gunther XD) !_

_Bref, un extrait du huitième pour vous mettre en haleine :-° _

**Dur loi qu'est celle de l'évadé innocent qui cherche à se venger !**

_Et voilà l'extrait =D C'est quoi ces cris d'indignation ? Bien sûr que si c'est beaucoup, vous savez maintenant que nous allons avoir le droit aux débuts de Sirius dans le monde des gens libres =D…. mais recherchés xD Allez on se tait, je rappelle que c'est moi qui a la suite niark niark niark !!_

_A bientôt j'espère pour la suite !_

_Bisous !_

**Violine**


	8. La peur de ne pas le retrouver

**Enfin seuls**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes._

_Bon, je n'ai aucune excuse vraiment valable._

_Je peux quand même dire que je suis désolée de ne pas poster de nouveaux chapitres actuellement et que si j'avais plus d'inspiration et de temps, sûrement serais-je un peu plus active… En tout cas, avant-hier soir en écrivant la suite de_ Enfin Seuls_, j'ai retrouvé le plaisir d'écrire (ça faisait longtemps ^^') alors peut-être pouvez-vous espérer qu'en cette période de vacances, une vague d'inspiration me traverse =P_

**Bonne lecture tout de même !**

* * *

**Enfin seuls**

**Chapitre 8 : La peur de ne pas le retrouver**

* * *

Voilà une semaine que Harry Potter avait eu treize ans.

Une semaine aussi que Sirius Black s'était évadé.

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder toujours derrière lui quand il marchait dans la rue, de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil entre les rideaux de son appartement temporaire ou de tendre l'oreille la nuit alors que ses fenêtres étaient, par la chaleur ambiante actuelle, ouvertes en permanence sur les bruits de la nuit.

Qu'imaginait-il ? Que Sirius Black, le partisan de Feu Voldemort allait venir l'assassiner après avoir fait de même douze ans plus tôt avec ses trois autres soi-disant amis ?

Ou alors pensait-il secrètement que Sirius allait le retrouver et qu'ils s'enfuiraient tous les deux tels deux jeunes amoureux que le monde n'approuvait pas ?

Remus secoua la tête.

Il avait trente trois ans, il devrait arrêter de croire aux contes de fée !

Et pendant que Remus Lupin était préoccupé, Sirius Black…

L'était tout autant.

Non pas fier de s'être évadé de son infernale prison, il avait juste un peu oublié de penser à ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Pour lui, c'est simple, il fallait juste faire en sorte que Peter ne vive pas de longues années avec sa femme rate, ses enfants ratons et ses petits-enfants ratons. Bref, qu'il meurt le plus rapidement possible.

Mais pour cela, il fallait s'introduire à Poudlard assez réputée pour être une école sécurisée, puis trouver le fils Weasley et donc Peter.

Tout en n'oubliant pas que sorciers comme moldus en avaient après lui.

Car oui, il avait espionné, sous sa forme de chien, une maison qui s'était révélée totalement moldue et pas de doute, c'était bien son visage qui était apparu dans la drôle de boîte rectangulaire qui diffusait des images qui bougeaient ainsi que du son.

Et bien sûr, il devait aussi se nourrir.

Dure loi qu'est celle de l'évadé innocent qui cherche à se venger !

Sirius s'était alors rappelé de Harry.

Harry qui n'était qu'un bébé lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

S'était alors propagée dans son corps la certitude qu'il devait revoir son filleul. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Peter et sa vengeance, mais il était obligé de le revoir après l'avoir abandonné seul et sans parents durant toutes ces années.

Oui, seul car où et avec qui pouvait-il bien être ? Sirius était sûr qu'il n'était pas chez Remus. Pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il savait qu'au moment où le soucis de l'adoption de Harry avait été abordé, Remus n'avait pas les moyens de s'occuper d'un enfant de cet âge et malgré toutes les raisons qu'il aurait pu donner, Sirius savait que la vraie était que Remus désirait tout oublier. Ne pas se rappeler les visages de James et Lily dès qu'il verrait leur fils. Le visage de ceux dont Remus pensait que la mort était due à Sirius, l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qu'il voulait le plus oublier parmi tous.

Sirius espérait qu'il avait réussi. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas vrai, il ne rien servait à rien de se mentir à soi-même. Il espérait le contraire de toutes ses forces. Et Sirius savait que Remus ne pouvait pas avoir oublié leurs baisers, leurs étreintes passionnées, les moments où ils pouvaient être enfin seuls, ceux où ils étaient avec leurs amis… Leur amour… Sirius le connaissait bien son loup-garou et il savait que même si la plupart du temps, Remus devait penser avoir réussi, l'avoir enfin oublié, il y avait toujours ces moments, ces gestes, ces couleurs, ces paroles, ces senteurs, ces souvenirs qui venaient lui rappeler le souvenir de cet homme qu'il aimait.

Qu'il aime toujours ? De ce côté-là, Sirius n'était guère optimiste. Après tout, douze ans, c'était très long, Remus pouvait avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ou avoir tout simplement cessé de l'aimer… Même s'il ne l'oubliait pas.

Sirius, lui, aimait toujours Remus. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme. En même temps, à Azkaban, ce n'était pas les détraqueurs qui allaient conquérir son cœur ! (ils avaient déjà bien du mal à détruire son âme...)

Mais même s'il était entouré des plus belles créatures de la planète, il continuerait toujours de l'aimer, _il le lui avait promis_.

Cet amour resterait juste secret. Remus ne devait plus avoir besoin de lui.

Sirius soupira.

Il s'était encore égaré dans ses pensées à cause de Remus.

Enfin bref, où pouvait être Harry ?

Pas avec Remus, ni dans la famille de James puisque celui-ci était fils unique…

Sirius se souvint alors de ce que James lui avait dit des années plus tôt alors que lui et Lily allaient bientôt se marier.

Ce mariage… Un jour heureux et festif malgré la mauvaise période que le monde sorcier connaissait alors.

Sirius avait été le témoin de James.

Alice, toute nouvellement Londubat, l'avait été pour Lily, étant sa meilleure amie.

Mais James avait appris à Sirius que Lily avait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre, avant Alice, de l'être.

Lily l'avait demandé à sa sœur qui s'était elle-même mariée deux ans plus tôt, Pétunia Dursley. Une moldue.

Apparemment, Lily et elle ne s'entendaient plus depuis des années, mais Lily avait pourtant tenu à ce que Pétunia soit son témoin. Sa sœur avait refusé, lui crachant au visage des « erreur de la nature » et autres infamies.

James avait raconté à Sirius que quand Lily était revenue en pleurs de chez sa sœur et combien il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de sa femme pour l'empêcher d'aller tuer cette peste.

Peut-être Harry était-il là-bas ?

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

On s'éloigne un peu de Remus dans les chapitres qui viennent… Hof, pas tellement en fait, mais il faut bien que je parle de Mini-Potter aussi :p

Et puis comment se passer de notre Mumus chéri x3

Enfin bref, ce chapitre je l'avais fini depuis longtemps, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose U_u'

J'ai écrit deux autres chapitres l'autre soir (nuit) alors sûrement la suite vers ce week-end !

Sur ce, à votre bon vouloir de** reviewer**, ça donne toujours un petit coup de peps ;P

Bisous,

**Violine**


	9. La peur d'être vu

**Enfin Seuls**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Finalement, pas de chapitre le week-end dernier, j'étais assez occupée, visites aux familles obligent en cette période de Noël..._

_Mais en ce dernier jour de l'année 2009, j'ai souhaitais vous poster ce chapitre qui est finalement assez court : 454 mots. Je l'aurais cru un peu plus long, mais si il fait cette taille, c'est que tout le nécéssaire est là et qu'il n'y a rien à changer !_

_En espérant que vous ayez passé une excellente année 2009... Avec ses hauts et ses bas bien évidemment._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Enfin Seuls**

**Chapitre 9 : La peur d'être vu**

* * *

Sirius regarda sous le choc son filleul.

Celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis douze ans.

Sirius l'observait, l'admirait, oubliant que celui-ci devait actuellement être totalement effrayé de voir un énorme chien noir le fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à James !

Mais en même temps, on discernait facilement des traits de Lily dans son visage et ses yeux devaient toujours avoir la magnifique couleur émeraude qu'avaient ceux de sa mère.

Difficile de le savoir là… Sous sa forme de chien, Sirius discernait moins de couleurs… Et de toute façon, même sous forme humaine, il ne verrait rien dans la nuit.

Huuum… Sous forme de chien ?

L'animagus recula précipitamment pour se cacher alors que Harry Potter faisait de même pour éviter le magicobus.

L'adolescent jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'endroit où était caché celui qu'il ne savait pas être son parrain avant de monter dans le bus sorcier.

Par la barbe de Dumbledore, il avait eu chaud !

Il n'avait pas approché Harry bien entendu. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? A terroriser le pauvre gosse ? Sirius n'était pas si fou que ça !

Oui. Il était rassuré maintenant. En partie du moins.

Sirius n'avait fait que voir Harry quelques courts instants, mais ça lui avait suffit pour régler certains points qui l'avaient longuement turlupinés en prison.

_Harry est en vie, est un sorcier et semble en bonne santé_, pensa t-il.

L'animagus chien soupira, marchant en veillant à rester bien caché, les moldus de ce quartier ayant l'air d'être du genre à appeler la fourrière dès qu'ils voyaient un chien seul dans la rue. Bon. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour Harry ? (En soit, rien, juste rassurer ses peurs à lui…)

_Remus…_

NON ! Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il devait arrêter de penser à_ lui_.

Pour le propre bien de celui qu'il aimait… comme un fou… (Mais ne l'était-il pas après douze ans entre les murs d'Azkaban ?)

Bien sûr, il devait aller à Poudlard pour venger James et Lily, mais en cette période de vacances, Poudlard devait être vide, si ce n'était Dumbledore.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que se rendre à pied – patte – à Poudlard prenait plus de temps qu'en train… Bien évidemment.

Réfléchissant, Sirius pensa alors à quelque chose qui lui sembla immédiatement indispensable : il devait aller voir James et Lily.

La dernière image qu'il avait d'eux était… sinistre.

Leurs corps sans vie après le passage de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-pas-Être-Prononcé.

Peut-être que voir leurs tombes n'était guère mieux, mais il en avait _besoin_.

Comment l'expliquer ? Mais il y avait-il seulement une explication à cela ?!

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Voilà, voilà !_

_Il faut savoir qu'il y a encore un autre chapitre_ **déjà prêt**_, qui n'attend que d'être tapé... Ensuite, actuellement, je suis en train de me casser la tête pour trouver ce qu'a bien pu faire et penser Remus en arrivant à la voie 9 3/4 et dans le Poudlard Express... A une heure tardive, j'avais même commencé à écrire une sorte de flash back, mais ça devenait tellement long que je ferais mieux de le continuer pour en faire un OS... X_x C'est dur xD_

_Bref, prochain chaputre, on va voir Remus (après un chapitre entièrement Sirius, ça ne fait pas de mal) et ce qu'il fait de son mois d'août (xD), Sirius qui va voir les Potter... Et James et Lily observateurs secrets le retour =° Je n'ai pas mes papiers avec moi alors désolée... Pas d'extrait :/ Mais ça ne sera qu'une plus grande surprise le jour où je posterais le chapitre 10 (et beh !)_

_Oh ! Une dernière chose, je me suis rendue compte que_ **le 15 décembre**_, j'avais fêté ma première année en tant que membre de ce site de fanfictions ! Même si avant ça faisait un bon moment que je reviewais en anonyme :_ **joyeux anniversaire moi** _! :p _

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une_ **très bonne année 2010**_ et pour ma part, j'espère très fort que vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser une _**review**_..._

_Bisous,_

**Violine**


	10. La peur du temps qui passe

**Enfin Seuls**

**

* * *

  
**

_Bonjour, bonjour ! (bonsoir bonsoir)  
_

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps finalement pour poster ce chapitre, mais bon... _

_Le voici :)_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Enfin Seuls**

**Chapitre 10 : La peur du temps qui passe**

* * *

_- Good Morning ! _Il est six heures surAccio Radio ! et nous sommes partis pour une nouvelle chaude et agréable journée. Elle sera d'autant plus agréable si vous venez vous abriter sous un des parasols de la glacerieFortarôme sur le Chemin de Trav… PAF !

Remus grogna. Agréable journée mon œil.

Il s'étira dans son lit où il était étendu sans couette vêtu d'un unique caleçon. Et il était quand même en sueur. Maudite chaleur.

Elle avait beau réchauffer son corps, elle atteignait difficilement son cœur depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

S'asseyant dans son lit qui grinça sous son poids, il se retourna pour laisser ses pieds toucher le sol. Il leva les yeux sur le calendrier accroché au mur un peu moisi de son petit appartement loué pour un temps.

Presque que douze ans sans lui.

Remus se leva enfin et commença sa routine quotidienne.

Douche, rasage, habillage, café, bacon, baguette bien sur soi ? On y va.

C'est ainsi que commença la journée du samedi 14 Août 1993 pour Remus John Lupin.

Celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'agence de livraison moldue où il travaillait jusqu'à retourner dans sa seule véritable maison, en Septembre, à Poudlard.

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de retourner dans ses pensées activement tournées vers son sujet de préoccupation actuel : le programme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Un sujet comme un autre qui empêche de penser à autre chose, à quelque un d'autre..

* * *

Sirius qui avait quitté sa forme de chien fixa solennellement les tombes de ses amis et d'une voix grave, peu utilisée, il jura :

- Parole de Gryffondor, je vous vengerais mes amis, et ce jour maudit où Peter Pettigrow mourra sous ma baguette sera celui où je pourrais peut-être enfin marcher la tête haute !

Et sans jeter un regard en arrière, Sirius quitta le cimetière, reprenant l'apparence de Patmol avant de se retrouver dans les rues de Godric's Hollow.

Sirius n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait un long chemin à parcourir.

_Poudlard…_

* * *

James et Lily regardèrent tristement leur ami s'éloigner.

Le brun commença par prendre la parole :

- Ce sale traître de Peter mérite bien ça et j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir me venger à la place de Sirius, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je ne veux pas voir un autre de mes amis devenir un assassin…

- Moi non plus, murmura Lily soucieuse. Et puis, je suis si heureuse que Sirius ait réussi à s'évader ! Mais, s'il tue Peter, que fera-t-il ensuite ? Et Remus ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir les voir réunis pour qu'enfin ils ne soient plus seuls !, murmura James

_Une prophétie ?_

- Mais ça va être dur. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

James grogna agacé.

- Ces deux cabots ! Toujours à se compliquer la vie et notre mort avec !

Patience James… Rien n'est encore perdu car dans la nuit, deux cœurs hurlent leur désespoir et le destin entend leur peine.

Oh non, rien n'est encore perdu !

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_La suite je ne sais pas quand, quand elle sera écrite bien sûr ^^_

_Je vais essayer de bosser sur La Petite Voix Perverse de Albus Dumbledore aussi, parce que là, franchement faut le dire : ça craint._

_Bref, je vous laisser ce chapitre en ce jour du 17 février 2010, passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont actuellement !  
_

_Et n'oubliez pas la fameuse review ;P_

_Bisous,_

_Violine**  
**_


End file.
